The Other
by patheticnemesis
Summary: Written for the 1sentence comm on LJ. 50 sentences revolving around Dark and Daisuke's relationship as thieves and friends.


_Disclaimer: I do not own the beauty of DN Angel. *sobs*_

**I wrote this a while back for the 1sentence community over at LiveJournal. The theme set, if I recall correctly, was Gamma. I also recommend the challenge to anyone wanting to have a go at beginning their career in fanfiction; it's a difficult endeavor but well worth the effort. And it certainly worked at bringing out my hidden writing side :-D**

...

#1 Ring– Having the Rutile makes him less breakable, yet when Dark explains how that's possible, he can't decide whether he would have been better off ignorant or enlightened.

#2 Hero– Daisuke blushes heavily when Dark snickers at him for playing hero when Riku sprains her ankle, but he can still hear the faint admiration the thief covers with a scoff.

#3 Memory– Dark's memories can be painful, especially those of Rika but Daisuke's sweet nature doesn't allow him to wallow by himself so he's never in pain for long.

#4 Box– Sitting in the space of Dark's mind, Daisuke uncomfortably remembers his first impression that it's like hiding in a box – that at least would have meant he was without an annoying thief laughing at him at every opportunity.

#5 Run– Even in Dark's form, running for the exit as the gate comes crashing down in the Temple of Neptune, he can feel the pure adrenaline rushing through their joint conscious and the eager way Dark welcomes the thrill.

#6 Hurricane– Even though Daisuke doesn't react with physical anger to his stolen kiss with Risa, Dark still feels the effects sweep him away.

#7 Wings– The moment his red wings break free he feels like he's losing something, because this means Dark's part in all this is coming to an end.

#8 Cold– After Frieda's death he's aware of his growing depression wrapping itself around him, but it takes Dark's gentle reassurance to stop him feeling the cold.

#9 Red– Seeing Daisuke injured instils anxiety in him, but he's surprised that he should be seeing the crimson of anger as well directed towards the perpetrator.

#10 Drink– When they talk in the mirror, the only way they can observe each other, Dark hopes Daisuke doesn't notice the way his eyes jealously flit over his alter's permanent body.

#11 Midnight– Being an artist, he feels he has some license to be overly poetic, but Dark's hysterics over his comment on his "midnight hair" has him wishing he hadn't taken that to heart.

#12 Temptation– The temptation to stay in his own form is almost overwhelming sometimes, but he knows that if he simply asks Daisuke will willingly let him have free reign, and then he'll feel guilty for taking advantage of the other's kind nature.

#13 View– Stuck in the painting which he himself created, he's aware the view from the top of a snowy hill is magnificent, but the only thing he's intent on finding on the horizon is the image of Dark returning.

#14 Music– Their differences aren't too overwhelming for Daisuke to handle, but when Dark mentions he has a love for cello concertos, he's struck by utter disbelief and can't help but tell him he always pictured him enjoying something like heavy metal.

#15 Silk– Dark sometimes can't help these contemplations of his alters' attributes – the most recent being the seemingly silky quality of his pale skin, and it always makes him bizarrely narcissistic.

#16 Cover– Under the cover of apathy, when he tells him goodbye he prays Daisuke can see just how much he's going to miss his alter and his unique simplicity.

#17 Promises– Daisuke's promise in return that he'll never be forgotten erases a fear he wasn't even aware he had.

#18 Dream– Daisuke's glad when he finds he can successfully block his dreams from Dark; it would be embarrassing if the thief could see just how much of a romantic he really is.

#19 Candle– When Dark finally admits to loving Rika, Daisuke can't help but notice the tears forming in his eyes – but that could have just been the candles' light casting shadows

#20 Talent– Dark's talents are many and various and Daisuke knows if he has to he'll put them to good use; it's just difficult to think of Dark and "good" in the same sentence as he's usually up to mischief in one way or another.

#21 Silence– It's beyond weird when Dark's silent and Daisuke finds himself bypassing sympathetic and going straight onto anger for lack of control of these situations.

#22 Journey– The saying "it's about the journey and not the destination" has never rung more true for Daisuke and Dark, because both know the destination is an end for only one of them, and it will be eternal.

#23 Fire– Dark will never say it, but he's always bleakly humoured by the idea that someone as gentle as Daisuke also has the fieriest conviction for justice.

#24 Strength– Daisuke is stronger than he is, if only because he's not plagued by indecision and second guessing like Dark, though he's never shown it on the surface.

#25 Mask– The mask of indifference Dark erects when he faces Krad seems impenetrable but only Daisuke is able to see the regret behind and only then because he's a resident in the thief's mind.

#26 Ice– Despite the snow in Daisuke's painting not being cold, Dark still feels like ice has gone down his back when he realises he can't rescue him without consequences.

#27 Fall– As Dark falls from Krad's attack, he's aware Daisuke's screaming in his mind and can't help but tell him to shut up or he'll bust a metaphorical lung.

#28 Forgotten– Daisuke's ridiculously glad when he realises Dark's not going to comment on the unfortunate resuscitation Satoshi gives him, because avoidance is easy and he doesn't want to think what the mischievous thief might say.

#29 Dance– On one occasion Daisuke recalls asking Dark if he ever realised when he fought in the air he looked like he was dancing, but the answering expletive has made him wary of questioning Dark's masculinity ever since.

#30 Body– Daisuke often wonders if he'll look like Dark when he grows, because even he can see that the other's body is a sculpted work of art, the irony not being lost on him.

#31 Sacred– The idea that Riku is his sacred maiden makes him want to cry from happiness and sadness all at once because he knows it's both a blessing and a curse for Dark.

#32 Farewells– Their farewells are meant to be bitter sweet and fulfilling, but Dark being Dark can't help one last jab, telling the other he'd better not disappoint him when it came to the practice of kissing.

#33 World– The world is vast but with Dark in his mind he's comforted knowing he won't experience it all on his own, at least for a time.

#34 Formal– He's never once said a formal apology, but Dai knows if he got one it wouldn't hold quite the same sincerity as Dark's flippant "Oops."

#35 Fever– One thing he'll never forget is the feverish way Daisuke paints, like he's trying to depict everything at once before inspiration leaves; Dark tells him if he had epilepsy he would get the same result.

#36 Laugh– When Dark laughs outright, which isn't often, it's like the sun has come down to earth for a day and lingers in the corners, and it's times like these that Daisuke's happy to have someone so close to laugh with.

#37 Lies– Dark's not lying when he tells Daisuke he's too soft; he is lying however when he says that he finds such a quality useless because in Daisuke it's what makes him such an admirable friend.

#38 Forever- Even though Dark's gone he'll stay in his thoughts forever and he still finds his presence in everything from his bath gel, the use of which Dark said made him too feminine to the thieving clothes he can't bring himself to throw away.

#39 Overwhelmed– Daisuke feels slightly overwhelmed when Dark compliments his paintings but then is underwhelmed when he realises he's actually being complimented for being the only Niwa able to draw marginally well.

#40 Whisper– Dark never understands why Daisuke whispers when he's taken over his body to steal art because, as he continually points out, no one can hear the other when he's in his mind.

#41 Wait– Sometimes Dark is bored enough to wait for someone to find him, and despite Daisuke's complaints about making things unnecessarily difficult he likes the way the chase causes Dark to act like a gleeful child playing tag.

#42 Talk– They often talk about only necessary things, so when Dark actually starts a conversation outside of thieving and art, Daisuke can't hide his enthusiasm which makes Dark snigger and call him socially deprived.

#43 Search– The rare times he has to search for Dark in his mind when he doesn't answer him immediately, he only recalls panic and then overwhelming relief when he finds him curled up and merely sleeping.

#44 Hope– Daisuke can't give up the hope that Dark will come to consider him as a friend rather than an ally, so when he finally realises he was a friend the entire time Dark tells him he's entirely too happy with himself.

#45 Eclipse–The one time Dark tells him he might have done a good job at stealing an artwork without his help, the praise is so awkward any pleasure Daisuke might have felt is eclipsed by amusement and discomfort.

#46 Gravity– Daisuke questions everything with fascinated curiosity, but Dark thinks he's going a little far when he asks how gravity works inside paintings like that of Mizuka's unicorn, especially when he expects a detailed answer.

#47 Highway– Cycling along the highway in the dead of night, Dark always points out he could simply use Wiz, just for the sake of hearing Daisuke complain that Dark does everything the easy way (even though he knows it's entirely untrue)

#48 Unknown– His future is unknown but one thing he's certain of is the fact that Dark will play a significant role in its making.

#49 Lock– 20 years down the track he still hasn't locked up the memories of Dark because he can't and won't find the key.

#50 Breathe– In that last battle for the Black Wings they work in perfect harmony, breathing and moving in synchronisation because they know this will be their last chance and neither of them want to let go of something that's changed them inexplicably.


End file.
